


Follow Your Nose

by Brynhildr



Series: 40 Days Of Middle Earth [19]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: Bilbo just wants some time alone... Being constantly trailed by a hidden guard is getting on his nerves.





	Follow Your Nose

"Is there a reason you are following me?" Bilbo asked into the darkness of the corridor.

There was a beat of silence.

"Did Thorin ask you to follow me? Because I told him two days ago that I don't need to be followed everywhere and that I would not be pleased and Dwalin is still nursing a bruised skull-"

"How did you know?" Nori asked in frustration as he slunk out of the shadows. "I understand you catching Kili and Fili. And Dwalin always underestimates how loud he can be-"

"That's an understatement," Bilbo huffed.

"But how did you know I was there?" Nori whined. "I'm the Royal Spymaster! I'm silent when I walk! I blend into any crowd! I could rob you blind without you being any wiser until I'm long gone."

Bilbo twitched his nose and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I'm not telling you. Leave me be. I'm just going to the library. Ori can give you a report after dinner. Good day!" Bilbo said in dismissal and walked off. Nori rolled his eyes and trotted after him.

......

The sun was setting over the Greenwood and Bilbo was enjoying the last remnants of the sun's light warming his skin. He took a deep breath of the fresh spring air and let his eyes follow the path of a raven flying back to the top of the mountain.

"Please go away," Bilbo said as he watched the bird lazily follow updrafts across the cloud studded sky.

"But I'm not even wearing shoes this time," Nori growled before he marched back inside in a huff.

Bilbo just watched the sky turn darker and all the colors fade before he reentered the mountain for dinner.

.....

"I'm going to get really angry one of these days," Bilbo said between clenched teeth as he rounded on Nori in the middle of the market in Dale. Nori actually flinched at the fire in his eyes. Several stall owners hesitated as they watched the confrontation between the hobbit and the dwarf. "You won't like me when I'm angry," the hobbit warned before turning around and disappearing into the crowd of taller men. Nori let out a breath and tried to follow him, but the hobbit had disappeared.

.......

"Nori, no!" Bilbo practically screamed at the other dwarf as he chased him around the edge of the communal hot baths. Kili looked like he was about to drown as he struggled not to laugh. Fili had to keep dragging him up out of the water and Ori was just sitting on a ledge with his head in his hands, moaning about having an idiot for a brother.

"Get back here, you idiot!" Bilbo yelled as his short legs miraculously kept him close to his prey. Many of the older dwarves in the baths looked on in distain while the two were running laps around the room in nothing but their skin. Nori eventually escaped by pushing a small table into Bilbo and causing him to trip.

He did not show up for dinner that day.

.....

"So how do you really do it?" Thorin asked one night as he watched the hobbit reading a book on dwarven agriculture practices in his new cosy chair by the fire. Bilbo hummed absently as he continued reading.

"How do you know they are always there?" He asked when he saw that Bilbo was at least halfway listening. The hobbit looked up and rolled his eyes.

"I smelled him," Bilbo said with a shrug and a twitch of the nose. 

"Smelled him?- what do you?-no. It couldn't be that simple." Thorin stuttered in surprise.

"Every single one of you douses your head and beard with scented oils every day. You sweat at the forge or on the practice field. You wear well worn boots. You ride goats and ponies and hogs. You eat heavily spiced foods and drink pungent ales. You bathe with scented soaps and oils. I can literally smell you coming before you enter a room. Leather, hot steel, cinnamon, oak, blood, and musk. Kili smells of wood polish, sweat, and dirt from the training fields while Ori smells of old books, ink, oversteeped tea, and geraniums. It's not that big a deal-"

Bilbo was cut off by a swift press of the King's lips against his. He pushed Thorin back with a smile.

"My brilliant little hobbit," Thorin praised, then dove back in for another kiss.

Bilbo really didn't mind that he had dropped theBook at this point.

He just might have forgotten it as Thorin clasped his hand and pulled the hobbit into their bed chamber.

......

"Go away, Nori!"

"Aaaaah! But I used Dwalin's beard oil this morning, not my own!" He cried. Bilbo rubbed his face several times.

"I give up. I'm going to go live with the elves," Bilbo said before he picked up his knitting from where he was sitting and left the room. 

"Bilbo! Come back! Thorin will never forgive me if his husband runs away to the elves!" 

Nori ran out of the room.

Ori and Dori sipped their tea sedately, the older dwarf frowning.

"Should we go after them?" Dwalin asked uncomfortably.

"I'm going to kill you!" They heard Bilbo yelling down the hallways as he chased their brother.

Ori just rolled his eyes and continued knitting and sipping his tea.

"Nori can take care of himself."

They heard a crash and a yelp in the hallway.

"Hopefully," Ori amended.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Falling asleep again. Enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes in spelling.


End file.
